Fable III Bugs
There are many technical issues (commonly known as 'bugs' or 'glitches') in Fable III; many of them can corrupt save data and make the game unplayable. Some of these bugs will not allow you to progress further into the game, thus forcing you to start over. Gameplay Issues Gender Swap Glitch A glitch may occur when playing in another hero's world where if the connection is abruptly cut off, the hero may be returned to single player, but as their opposite gender. They will start with no hair, no clothes, and possibly no weapons. It is notable that this is the only way for the male hero to marry Elliot and for the female hero to marry Elise. See here: Gender Swap Glitch Video Time Glitch The time glitch is a malfunction in Fable III where time does not pass in the game. No matter what the player does (aside from sleeping) time never continues. This means that no more enemies spawn ruining the purpose of the game. It can happen after the player has downloaded Traitor's Keep, and may be a compatibility issue. *This glitch will occur if the player fast travels mid-way through the completion of any of the main quests in Traitor's Keep. (i.e. Fast traveling to another location immediately after sparing or killing Professor Faraday; mid-way through the 'Like Clockwork' main quest) *The developers have made it so that each main quest occurs at a specific time of day. (i.e. Like Clockwork during sunrise and The Menagerie from sunrise to midnight) *Fast traveling mid-way through each of the main quests in Traitor's Keep locks the game time to the time locked for that particular quest. *Furthermore, it also appears that all five quests are interlocked with each other. Ending Like Clockwork will automatically start The Menagerie *Therefore, to avoid this glitch it would be best to complete all of Traitor's Keep's main quests; from Throne of Blood to Heroes and Villains, one after another''.'' *It is not yet known if completing the quests after this glitch has occured will fix the glitch. Lionhead has not made any statement on whether the glitch will be fixed or not. Trapped in the Sanctuary This glitch is an error in Fable III that can occur if you save your game while gaining the support of Brightwall, and then load the save. Once the save has been loaded, Jasper will repeatedly tell you that you need do more quests to gain the support of the people. If you go to the sanctuary and and then attempt to exit you will be unable to leave or go to the other rooms and the game will behave as if you weren't in the sanctuary by letting you use spells and weapons. This bug will not allow you to progress further into the game, thus forcing you to start over. Jobs Glitch This is a bug that can occur after playing Fable III in co-op. The activators for the Pie Maker, Lute Hero and Blacksmith jobs do not appear, making the jobs unplayable for the rest of the game. While this will not affect the overall playing of the game, it does remove one of the major sources of income. DLC Compatibility Issues These bugs appear to be due to a compatability problem between Understone and Traitor's Keep. They appear to mainly affect 'old' save files, ones that were present on the console before downloading Traitor's Keep. New games started after downloading both of the DLCs do not seem to be affected as frequently. The issues are known to Lionhead, but there has been no official statement as to whether they are being addressed or not. Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune Unplayable After downloading Traitor's Keep, if a player enters Reaver's Manor and goes into the room with the wheel and tries to spin it the doors will close and the wheel will not spin leaving the player trapped in the room. If the player did not save the game before entering the room the player has no way to get out and has to restart the game. ''WARNING: This appears to be a persistent glitch, meaning that it has an extremely high chance of occurring on the affected 'old' saves. Make sure you have a backup save before entering the wheel room after downloading Traitor's Keep, and do not save the game or load another save once inside. Quit to Dashboard or turn off the Xbox and reload the backup save if the glitch occurs.'' Mercenary Camp Shooting Range Unplayable #After downloading Traitor's Keep, if the player goes to play the shooting range the player will not be able to talk to Lemmy and will just stand there. This can leave the player unable to obtain any prizes that can be won from the shooting range. #The player will be able to talk to Lemmy, but when the challenge starts, no targets will appear and the timer will not start. The only way to get out of this is to quit to the Dashboard or turn off the Xbox. Quest Issues These glitches appear to be random, and do not have an obvious cause. Masquerade Bugs These glitches can occur during The Masquerade quest. They are unrelated to the compatibility issues surrounding the Wheel of Misfortune side quest. *One glitch can occur when the balverines are released. It is possible to become stuck in the Wheel of Misfortune after the cutscene ends. *Another can occur after you fight the final balverine. Instead of loading the ending sequence of the quest, there is no cutscene and the Hero becomes stuck in the ballroom. The 'Return to Samuel' Bug This glitch can occur during the quest Leaders and Followers when directed to return to Samuel by the village gate. When you enter the glowing circle and get cheered by the villagers, Samuel may not be there. This prevents the player from continuing the game, as there is no way to leave the circle of people. The only known fix for this currently is to start a new game, but this may not always work. There is a potential early-warning system for detecting this bug. The player can periodically return to the tavern where Walter and Samuel are sitting during the collection of the 30 guild seals to check whether Samuel is still there. However, if the player finds he is missing, and has recently saved the game, there is still no way to fix the bug without restarting the game. Note that once the 30 seals have been collected, Samuel will head for the village gate, and will therefore no longer be present in the tavern. This issue is known to Lionhead, but there has been no official statement on whether it is being addressed. The Ossuary Bug #There is a potentially game-breaking glitch in the Gone But Not Forgotten quest. After Max begins playing the pipe organ, there is a chance that Sam will not show up to be persuaded to drink. While the searchlights will still spawn Hollow men, no wisps will ever become ghosts, and hence the barrier around the book cannot be breached. If the game is saved during this time, the character will become trapped for good. You cannot leave the room nor can you quit the quest. The only option is to start over. #Another game-breaking glitch that can occur in this quest is that the final wisp guarding the Normanomicon may not be released by the pipe organ. This also means that the barrier cannot be breached and the player cannot finish the quest. These issues were not addressed during the December patch. In Mourning A glitch can occur in which the game does not register the completion of the In Mourning quest and does not provide the rewards, even though flowers can later be seen lying on the grave. Mortar and Mourning There is currently a known bug with the achievement related to this activity. Sometimes, when the score above 2000 has been reached, no achievement will be given. Some players have found that by repeating the mini-game and continuing to score above 2000 and you may receive the achievement. The Hobbe Party Bug At one point the ability to play the jukebox in the mansion at the Godwin Estate may become unavailable, meaning the Hobbes will not spawn. If the player goes to look at the highscores there are none. Being on Xbox Live may prevent this from happening. A Day at the Chicken Races Sometimes if you go to the chicken races, they will tell you to go to Horace to place a bet, but the option isn't available when you talk to him. Note however that the option to place a bet is not present when a race is taking place, and that alone is not a bug. The bug itself can occur when the chickens are lined up in their cages and the betting option is still not available. Leaving the region and returning is likely to clear the bug. Category:Bugs